1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a wiper blade and, more particularly, to an ozone-resistant wiper blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A windshield wiper, such as shown in FIG. 4, is used for wiping raindrops off the surface of the windshield of an automobile. As illustrated in FIGS. 4 and 5, the windshield wiper comprises a wiper blade 1a formed of a rubber, a backing plate 7 attached to the back of the wiper blade 1a to back up the wiper blade 1a for appropriate flexion, two small holding members 8 holding the backing plate 7 at two separate positions at each of the opposite ends of the backing plate 7, a large holding member 9 pivotally holding each small holding member 8 at the central position of the small holding member 8 and a wiper arm 10 holding the large holding member 9 at the central position of the large holding member 9 and adapted to be driven by an electric motor.
Such a conventional wiper blade 1a as illustrated in FIG. 5 is an elongate rubber strip comprising: a thick base section 2a consisting of a head 21a inserted through a slit formed in the backing plate 7, a body 23a extending below the backing plate 7 and a connecting neck 22a interconnecting the head 21a and the body 23a; a turning section 3a having a substantially triangular cross section; a neck section 4a interconnecting the base section 2a and the turning section 3a; and a lip section 5a extending from the ridge of the turning section in the form of a thin strip.
Since the wiper blade is used outdoors, it is usual that the connecting neck of the base section and the neck section of the conventional wiper blade are deteriorated by ozone and, finally, the connecting neck and the neck section become torn in two to three years. Such a deteriorated wiper blade is incapable of normal function.